Rotting in my Heart
by ROTGgirl
Summary: What if MK didn't make it in time, what if it was too late to save the pod and it bloomed in darkness? What if the chosen Dark Prince was the person she cared about the most? And what if she would rather join him and aid in the destruction of the forest than have to let him go? Lets find out! prob smut in later chapters rating may change


**Hey guys! So I've hit a block in my other story and am using this one as a way to stall my working on the other one. This is an idea I've had for a while and I figure might as well write it to see how it goes. Enjoy! Probably will be smut later on...maybe...**

**Summary: What if MK didn't make it in time, what if it was too late to save the pod and it bloomed in darkness? What if the chosen Dark Prince was the person she cared about the most? And what if she would rather join him and aid in the destruction of the forest than have to let him go?**

Chapter 1: The dark prince

MK flew as fast as her bird could. She dashed from camera to camera trying to catch the attention of her dad. She knew she was short on time and soon it would be too late. Then when the last camera powered down before she had the chance to catch the attention she growled in frustration.

"Dammit dad come on! _Now_ you choose the time to give up on your work! S_eriously!?_" then out of nowhere a poison dart flew past her face and she turned to see a boggan headed her way, arrows drawn. "Ugh I am so sick of boggans!"

she swerved back and forth dodging every arrow and snapping every branch she could get her hands on to try and smack the boggan off of his bird. When that failed she saw the boggan loose another arrow and aim it straight at her. She snapped her eyes shut and waited for the worst. Then all of a sudden Ozzy jumped up and ripped the boggan off his bird and threw him to the side. "Ozzy!" she exclaimed. She heard loud and slow footsteps approaching and realized it was her dad. He had found her! He got her message!

"Dad listen to me! You need too..."

…...

The plan was a succeeds, the bat sounds on her dads iPod were drawing away the bats and revealing the moon! She flew back to the tree, hoping everything would be alright now and she could finally go home! She landed on the ground and ran inside. She stopped when she saw Mandrake, Ronin and Nod in a face off. She was happy to see that Ronin was alright but he was beat up pretty bad and so was Nod. The light from the moon began to shine once again in the room and the pod began to reach out toward it.

"It's over Mandrake! You loose! The new queen will reverse all the damage you've done and restore peace to the forest!" shouted Nod triumphantly. But Mandrake only chuckled and shook his head,

"That's what you think." he whispered before he let out another one of his ghastly howls. A few seconds pass before a large, dark shadow passed over the opening in the top of the tree. Everyone stared up with a mixture of shock and horror. It was a vulture, a huge vulture had flown right over the opening, blocking the light and was constantly circling over it to keep it covered. Mandrake chuckle turned into a full blown evil laughter.

"You see!? Now your _precious_ forest will belong to me and my new dark prince." the pod shriveled as soon as the light was cut off and now it seemed to be burning. And thick black fog began to swirl around it. The fog grew bigger and bigger. Nod had moved in front of MK to protect her and Ronin had his sword up ready to attack. Then the fog burst in all directions and MK ducked to dodge a large tentacle that had emerged from it. However after she ducked she looked up and saw it wrap around Nod and bind him. "NOD!" she shouted.

More and more tentacles emerged from the pod and continued to wrap around Nod and covered his entire body. Before the last tentacle covered his face she heard him shout out "MK!"

Mandrake smiled wide, exposing his razor sharp teeth and said in a deep voice "Now then, show me my new prince!"

The dark cocoon like structure that had encased Nod began to glow a somewhat dark purple color and then there was a flash of light and Ronin had turned to cover Mk to make sure she wouldn't be hurt. When they both turned back around they could not believe their eyes. Nod's once brown hair was now raven black, his skin had taken on a sort of grey color, not as grey as Mandrake's but not the color of his normal skin either. His green leafman armor had turned black and he now had a dark, ratty cape draping over his shoulders.

"N-Nod?" MK asked hesitantly as she slowly stepped toward the man she had fallen in love with. His head twitched and there was a low rumble that came from him and she swallowed hard and reached her hand out slowly. "N-Nod are you-?"

He turned his face and MK gasped. The smile he had on was not the sweet smile she loved so much, but was cruel and unyielding. And his brown eyes that were once so caring and loving, were now empty and their color had drained. He was not the man she loved anymore, he wasn't the real Nod...

The dark prince chuckled and said "Nod? Nod no longer exists. My name is Grim." he turned around fully and kept on the hateful smirk that had spread across his face. "And who are you? Oh yes, I know. Your that stomper girl aren't you? I have a vague recollection of you. It seems Nod had quite the feelings for you. I don't see why not," he grabbed her around her waist and put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up, "you _are_ quite delectable looking! I wouldn't mind it if you became my lovely princess of death. How bout it sweetie?". The hand around her waist had begun to move south and she squirmed and pushed him away.

"Stop! Nod!" shouted Ronin who till now had been speechless at the transformation of the boy he had raised. "Please I know your still in there! Stop this craziness now!".

Nod... no Grim, continued to chuckle and made his way over to Ronin. "Oh shut it will you old man? It's no use you know. He's not coming back. That precious Nod of yours is nothing but a memory now. A memory forever trapped in darkness." Ronin stared in disbelieve and to emphasize his point he reached over and placed his hand on the tree. That part of the tree quickly began to rot and it spread until it reached the ceiling. Grim removed his hand and smirked triumphantly. He then made his way over to Mandrake who had simply been enjoying the show and said "Come now _father_. Should we finish ridding the world of this discusting forest".

Mandrake's smile widen again when he said "Why yes. What a wonderful idea." he howled again and the vulture who had been circling above them flew down and broke through the rotted part of the tree and landed near the two. Mandrake and Grim hopped onto its back and flew off. Before they left though, Grim turned and shouted at MK "If you ever want to take me up on my _offer_ you know where to find me right sweetie?!"

Ronin, MK, and the rest of the crowd stared in shock and in horror as their last hope to fix everything flew away. They had lost, Mandrake had won...

**yay done. So ya how is it? If I get enough likes then I will be glad to continue it! Ya so changed Nod's name, I'm an ass, and I know grim isn't exactly a to die for name but I just thought of it on the spot and it worked so ya. What will happen next? IDK. Wrote this in a hurry and all at once just to get it out of my head so sorry if there are mistakes!**


End file.
